1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for processing a signal, and a presentation system and, more specifically, to method and apparatus for handling signals of a plurality of sensory stimuli, and a presentation system employing the signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are widely available systems in which a transmitter transmits a video signal and an audio signal associated with the video signal, and a receiver receives, and decodes the video signal and the audio signal, and displays the video on a screen while outputting the audio signal.
The different types of signals, such as the video signal and the audio signal, are respectively transmitted and received. The processing of the video signal and the processing of the audio signal are performed separately.
When a transmitter transmits the video signal only, a receiver simply displays an image corresponding to the video signal. When the transmitter transmits the audio signal only, the receiver simply outputs the sound corresponding to the audio signal.